Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood
by Ashabadash
Summary: Future!Klaine. Family!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine lay in bed and discuss the next steps coming in their relationship.  More inside...
1. Couldn't We Start Off With a Plant?

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to my Klaine fic! I really hope you enjoy it. It's 10 chapters long, just so you know, and I'll post every Friday around 4 o'clock (PST). It's a future fic, Blaine and Kurt are married and happily in love and this story will be of their adventure into the world of adoption.

It's also a "mostly" dialogue only fic, just to let you know. The whole idea came to me over night.

So Read, Review, and Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that is affiliated with Glee/Fox. Anything mentioned that is NOT Glee related from here-on-out is from the nocturnal plot bunnies in my head.

((**Bold** is Blaine, btw, and _Italics_ are Kurt))

* * *

><p><span>Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood<span>:

_Chapter One_: Couldn't We Start Off With a Plant?

"**I…"**

"_No…"_

"**What do you mean no?"**

"_It's a rather simple word Blaine."_

"**Come on! It would be fun!"**

"_That's what they tell kids not to give in to during Sex Ed."_

"**I think we should at least TALK about it…"**

"_Can't we start small?"_

"**Well they ARE small at first, Kurt…"**

"_No, I mean, like, with a plant…maybe a plastic one…"_

"**Plants are boring."**

"_Then a goldfish."_

"**Also boring."**

"_Blaine…"_

*silence*

"_Blaine, we can't just jump into this idea because it would be fun! It doesn't work like_ _that."_

"**It's not the only reason I want one…"**

"_No?"_

"**No."**

*silence*

"_Well are you going to tell me?"_

"**Look at me."**

*Kurt turns over in bed*

"**I love you…"**

"_I love you too but…"_

"**I'm not done yet Kurt. I love you. I have loved you since we were in high school. Now** **we're adults, our lives are good, we're in a good place, and I want to take that next** **step."**

"_Blaine…"_

"**Are you scared?"**

"_You're not?"_

"**Of course I am! It's a scary thing…"**

"_Are you SURE a goldfish wouldn't suffice for now?"_

"**No Kurt."**

*more silence as Kurt contemplates*

"_It would take a long time you know that right?"_

"**Look at you being the voice of reason."**

"_I mean, there's a lot of paperwork involved."_

"**Nothing a super successful and brilliant lawyer like myself couldn't handle."**

"_It's a big responsibility."_

"**I'm not asking for a puppy Kurt."**

"_Why don't we get a puppy?"_

"**We can't have dogs in the apartment…"**

"_We'll move."_

"**You'd rather move then realize that this decision is where our life is heading?"**

"_Don't get mad at me! I just…"_

"**You just what Kurt?"**

*silence*

"_I'm scared."_

*Blaine smiled at his husband and leant toward him, kissing his forehead*

"**It would be fun."**

"_Our conversation has now come full circle…"_

"**Kurt, admit it, at least a part of you agrees with me that it would be a great adventure** **in our lives."**

"_I know…"_

"**So…"**

"_Why are you always right?"_

"**Is that a yes?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Whoopee!"**

*Blaine bounced up in excitement, grabbed Kurt in a searing kiss and, in all his ecstacy, rolled them both right off the bed.*

"_Ouch, you klutz."_

"**Sorry, I'm just really happy."**

…

"**You're happy too aren't you?"**

"_Yes I am."_

"**We're going to adopt."**

"_We're going to adopt."_

"**I love you."**

"_I love you. Blaine…"_

"**Yes?"**

"_Your elbow is bruising my pelvis."_

"**Oh, sorry…"**

*They scramble back into bed and under the covers, Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's waist*

"_**Goodnight."**_


	2. Let's Consider Our Options

Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: 

_Chapter Two_: Let's Consider Our Options

"**Kurt? Kurt are you seriously still awake?"**

"_Do you know how many options there are to adopt a child?"_

"**I'm regretting talking you into this…"**

"_What was that?"_

"**Kurt, the social worker gave us the information folder so that we could GRADUALLY** **figure the right path out…"**

"_But there are so many!"_

"**Kurt it's three in the morning…"**

"_Look, look Blaine, are we adopting a baby straight from the womb? That's what Quinn_ _did when we were sophomores, maybe I should call her…"_

"**You can't call Quinn at three in the morning to ask her about giving up her baby when** **she was sixteen."**

"_Why not?"_

"**Because she'll kill you and I don't really want to be a single dad."**

"_Okay fine, new topic. What's in vitro? Does that even COUNT as adoption?"_

"**We can't do in vitro, Kurt."**

"_Why not?"_

"**Because that would mean one of us is female, which if THAT were true, I don't think** **this relationship could work out very well."**

"_Oh, okay, understood, no in vitro."_

"**Kurt, how much caffeine have you had?"**

"_I had one of those 5-hour energy shots."_

"**I here-by ban those from our apartment forever."**

"_Spoil sport."_

"**Only because you woke me up and I have to be at work at 7:30 today."**

"_Oh, I'm sorry…"_

*Kurt clicked off the light and put the folder on the night stand*

"**It's okay."**

"_I just got really excited all of the sudden."_

"**It's the five hour energy drink."**

"_No, like, today when we were at Kathy's office, I just got these chills."_

*Blaine closed his eyes, but smilled as Kurt continued talking*

"_And these visions, you know, do you get them?"_

"**Visoions?"**

"_Yea, of us in the future."_

"**Sometimes."**

"_What if we have to pick a gender?"_

"**What?"**

"_Like, I don't know, I think I'd be really compatable with having a daughter, but you on_ _the other hand would be a really great dad for a son…"_

*Blaine grinned again as a tear escaped a closed eyelid*

"**Why don't we just let it be a surprise then?"**

"_Like find someone who's putting their child up for adoption?"_

"**Yea."**

"_Isn't that risky?"_

"**Huh?"**

"_What if she changes her mind and breaks our hearts?"_

"**Then we'll try again."**

"_And again and again?"_

"**Until we're a family."**

"_Good, decision made."_

"**Really? Kurt, you're way too easy to convince of things, you know that?"**

"_Maybe. Maybe I just trust your opinion."_

"**I'm glad."**

*Kurt tries to sit quietly, but he fidgets on his side of the bed and Blaine laughs*

"**When did you dirnk that thing?"**

"_An hour ago…"_

"**You have four hours left?"**

"_Yes I do."_

"**Babe, you need to go burn that energy off."**

"_I'm going to change the design of the living room."_

*Blaine laughed again*

"**You do that."**

"_I love you."_

"**I love you."**

"_**Goodnight"**_

*at seven am as Blaine was about to leave for work, he found his husband wrapped up in a ball on one of the sofa chairs that now faced east instead of its usual south. Blaine smiled and grabbed the throw blanket off of the sofa and threw it gently over Kurt's body. He kissed his head and then scribbled a note for him on the table.*

_**I like what you did with the living room. We'll call Kathy with our decision when I get home from work. Enjoy your day off. DO NOT DRINK COFFEE.**_

_**I Love You: Blaine**_

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<em><strong><br>**_


	3. MinorNervousBreakdown Sex

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for all your Faves and Reviews and Alerts, I really enjoy it. I was WONDERING if anyone out there would like to make a summary for this story? See, I'm no good at advertising at all, and I'd like a summary that would make people want to read it.

well, if any of you wants to, just PM me.

Here's Chapter 3. I've decided I'll post next chapters at random, that way you don't need to wait a week for such a short chapter.

Warning: suggestive themes and topics (T material though)

* * *

><p><span>Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: <span>

_Chapter Three_: Minor-Nervous-Breakdown Sex

"_So Debbie seemed nice."_

"**Yeah she did."**

"_Do you think she liked us?"_

"**I don't know, I hope she did."**

"_Well of course you HOPE she did, but do you THINK she did."_

"**Yeah, maybe."**

"_Maybe? Oh, I knew we blew it."_

"**I didn't say we blew it…"**

"_But we did. We totally did."_

"**How Kurt? How did we blow it?"**

"_Well I don't know Blaine. If I had, I would have made sure it didn't happen."_

"**Is this still about Megan?"**

"_No!"_

"**Because that couldn't have been prevented Kurt."**

"_It's not about her…"_

"**Yes it is."**

"_Is not…"_

"**Oh Kurt."**

*Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.*

"**So she didn't like us because we were gay, it happens."**

"_I hate when it happens."_

"**I know."**

*silence*

"_Debbie has a gay brother."_

"**Yeah, and…"**

"_What if HE wants to adopt? She'd totally pick him over us!"_

"**Kurt, he's 14."**

"_Oh right."_

"**I kinda love how worked up you're getting over everything."**

*Blaine kisses the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder.*

"_You're trying to turn my minor nervous-breakdown into sex?"_

"**Well we ARE trying to have a baby."**

"_Haha, you're SO funny."_

*Blaine takes Kurt's mouth with his and rolls on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt and trailing kissed down his chest. Kurt moaned and ran his hair through Blaine's hair. Blaine had his fingers on the tie of Kurt's sleep pants…*

"**Is the phone seriously ringing right now?"**

"_Didn't we have a rule about unplugging it when we were having sex?"_

"**And throwing it against the wall?"**

*Blaine groaned and rolled to his side of the bed where the phone was plugged in.*

"_Just hang up…"_

"**Hello? Oh hi."**

"_You're having a conversation? I hate you right now…"_

"**Yes, uh huh."**

…

"_Blaine, who is it?"_

"**Really?"**

…

"**Well that's excellent news."**

"_What is?"_

…

"**Yes, thank you for calling us immediately."**

"_About what!"_

…

"**You have a good night too."**

*Blaine hung up the phone*

"_You've missed your window of opportunity for 'Kurt-is-being-overdramatic-sex.' It's closed."_

"**Bummer, how about 'Kurt-and-Blaine-are-celebrating-sex?'"**

"_Why, what are we celebrating? Who was on the phone?"_

"**Kathy."**

"_Social Worker Kathy?"_

"**The very one."**

"_And?"_

*Kurt was sitting up in bed now and Blaine was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.*

"**We didn't blow it."**

"_We didn't?"_

"**Debbie picked us."**

"_She did?"_

*Kurt leapt forward and hugged Blaine tight.*

"**Now we just have to wait the remaining five months."**

"_Don't spoil my good mood, I'm not a patient being, Blaine."_

"**I'm sure I can take your mind off of that for a while…"**

"_Oh right. I do recall you promising that this called for celebration sex."_

"**Mhmm, where were we?"**

"_Wait!"_

*Kurt unplugged the phone from the wall. Blaine laughed.*

"**I love you."**

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Well, you can imagine what happened then.<p> 


	4. Wish You Were Here

Author's Note: Alrighty, Thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy, and same with any story alerts and fovorites. It means you like it, which I like IMMENSELY!

This chapter is shorter than the rest, but its also super gushy (in my opinion anyway). Still wondering if anyone would be interested in comming up with a summary for me *bats eylashes*

anyway, on with the show!

* * *

><p><span>Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: <span>

_Chapter Four_: Wish You Were Here

**Scene Change: Blaine is still home, but Kurt is in New York for business**

*over the phone*

"_Please don't be asleep. I couldn't get back to the hotel until now…"_

"**I'm awake; just working on some paperwork. How are you?"**

"_You were working on paperwork at one in the morning?" _

"**Yes. I was waiting for you to call…"**

"_That's too cute."_

*Blaine blushes*

"_To answer your question I'm amazing, the show went SPECTACULARLY!"_

"**That's so great, Kurt."**

"_And Lisa Feinstein? You know who she is right?"_

"**Your mortal enemy?"**

"_Precisely. Three of her models TRIPPED. One of them right off the runway and onto_ _the judges table."_

"**Mercedes didn't grease the shoes did she?"**

"_Not this time, I made sure she kept busy. But Feinstein was no match for the Jones-Hummel wildstorm we had coming for her. Oh my god it was amazing."_

"**I'm so happy for you Kurt."**

"_Thank you. I dedicate all my successes to my wonderful husband."_

"**Wow you are in a good mood."**

"_Indeed I am."_

"**Want to be in a better one?"**

"_I'm floating on cloud 9 right now Blaine, what could make it more?"_

"**Open up your email, I'm sending it now."**

*there's a pause while Kurt pulls out his laptop and Blaine quickly emails his surprise to Kurt. Blaine grins when he hears Kurt squeal in delight*

"_Oh my god Blaine!"_

"**Debbie sent it after her sonogram today."**

"_Is it still a surprise?"_

"**Deb says she knows the gender, but I told her we didn't want to know."**

"_Speak for yourself."_

"**I want it to be a surprise, and if you knew what it was, you would tell me, so you don't** **get to know either."**

*Kurt stuck his tongue out at the phone*

"_It's so big…"_

"**Not really, she's only five months along. But it has fingers."**

"_And toes. Oh I'm so thrilled!"_

"**Debbie said next time she goes into the doctor, we should come too."**

"_I'd like that. She's a good kid that Debbie."_

"**Yea, except for the whole getting knocked up at 16 thing."**

"_Yeah, except for that."_

"**You come back tomorrow right?"**

"_You sound like you miss me."_

"**Terribly."**

"_I miss you too. You have that big case in the morning though, you need sleep Love."_

"**How can I sleep if you're not here?"**

"_Sap."_

"**It's the truth."**

"_I'll be home tomorrow."_

"**Alright. I love you. Congrats on your amazing day."**

"_I love you too. Thank you for making it better."_

"_**Goodnight."**_


	5. Never Leave Home Again

Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: 

_Chapter Five_: Never Leave Home Again

*7pm, Blaine is napping on the bed, copies of a desposition surrounding him. Kurt has just arrived home from New York*

"_Hello? Anyone home?"_

*Kurt drops his bag by the door, removes his coat and hangs it by the door before moving further into the apartment. He finds Blaine on the bed, grins, walks over and kisses him.*

"**Mhmm, well, hello there."**

"_Hey there sleepy. Looks like you stayed up too late."_

"**Yea, well, I told you I couldn't sleep if you weren't here."**

"_So you were up all night after I hung up the phone?"_

"**Not all night…"**

"_Blaine!"_

*Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's stomach*

"**Never leave home again!"**

*Blaine tugs Kurt who falls gracefully into Blaine's lap*

"**I'll keep you here hostage if I have to."**

"_Who would ever want to leave you?"_

*Kurt kisses Blaine deeply, but they are interrupted by the phone.*

"_Oh I swear that thing KNOWS…"_

"**Answer it, you're closer."**

"_Why can't we just screen?"_

"**Because then we have to listen to the voice mail…"**

"_Fine, but I'm hanging up faster than you can say…Hello?"_

…

"_Wait, what happened?"_

*Kurt gets a weary look on his face. Blaine reaches out to grab his knee."

"_Yes, of course, we'll be right there."_

*he hangs up the phone.*

"_That was the hospital."_

"**Oh my god is everyone okay? It's not your dad is it?"**

"_We have to go…"_

"**Kurt, who's in the hospital? Who called."**

*silence*

"**Kurt…"**

"_That was Debbie's parents, there was an accident."_

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's short and there's a cliff hanger…<p> 


	6. Worst Night Ever

Author's Note: So I couldn't decide whether to follow up quickly, or not so quickly on the next chapter after Debbie is sent to the hospital. You Have Now Been Warned, this chapter is a little...sad. Well, it's a lot sad. But for every story, there must be a conflict. And this is it.I'll update again soon, promise. I'm finishing up the rest of the chapters. THANK YOU for your reviews and for reading, I love you all!

* * *

><p>**Scene Change: Kurt and Blaine are sitting on plastic chairs in the ER waiting room**<p>

Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: 

_Chapter Six_: Worst Night Ever

"**Kurt, say something."**

"_No."_

"**Why not?"**

"_You don't want to hear what I'm thinking."_

"**Yes I do."**

"_I don't want to hear what I'm thinking."_

*they sat together, Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head on top of Blaine's.*

"_What time is it?"_

"**Nearly four…"**

*silence*

"_We should go…"_

"**I don't want to."**

"_Staying here isn't going to change anything."_

"**It's not fair."**

*Kurt is crying, so is Blaine, their hands reach for each other's and lace together.*

"_No it's not. It's not fair that a drunk driver hit their car. It's not fair that Debbie's little_ _brother might not wake up, or that Debbie will have to go through years of physical_ _therapy just so that she can walk right again. It's not fair that their parents were_ _injured, or that the car that hit them just drove off…"_

"**And it's not fair that Debbie lost the baby."**

*Kurt sobbed again and gripped onto Blaine tighter.*

"_What are we going to do now?"_

"**We'll grieve a while, and when we're ready, we'll call Kathy. Try again."**

"_I don't know if I can handle another parent search. It took us months to find Debbie."_

"**I know." **

*Kurt kissed Blaine's hand.*

"_Love, you haven't slept for two nights now…"_

"**I'll be okay…"**

"_No, call in sick to work and stay home with me, please?"_

*Blaine smirked, but couldn't muster an answer*

"_Please, if anything, I don't want to be alone tomorrow either."_

"**Playing hookie sounds like a wonderful idea."**

"_We're strong, we'll get through this."_

"**I sure hope so Babe."**

*Kurt's phone vibrated; Finn telling them he was there to pick them up.*

"_Finn's here."_

*They stood up to leave and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder. His face was wet from tears.*

"_**I love you."**_


	7. Pillow TalkPillow Fight

Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: 

_Chapter Seven_: Pillow Talk…Pillow Fight…

*Kurt and Blaine are standing on opposite sides of the bedroom.*

"**I just don't see why you have to be so stubborn about this!"**

"_I'm stubborn about everything! You should have realized this when you married me!"_

"**It's been a month Kurt!"**

"_It hasn't been enough time. Why do you need to rush everything?"_

"**Because I thought that this is what we wanted! I thought we wanted to start a** **family?"**

"_Maybe I don't want to anymore."_

"…**What?"**

"_Maybe I don't want to anymore. Maybe I'm happy just the two of us in our apartment_ _leading the lives we had before you had to bring up this stupid baby thing six months_ _ago!"_

"**You were all for it six weeks ago, you boxed up the damn extra room and everything."**

"_Yea well look at how much of a waste of time THAT was!"_

*there was a banging on the ceiling above them*

"_**Sorry Mrs. Brennaman!"**_

*Kurt moved toward the bed and turned down the comforter. Angry and frustrated still though, he folded it back to the top and crossed his arms.*

"_I don't want to go there again Blaine."_

"**Why?"**

"_I told you why."_

"**That was bull and you know it as well as I do Kurt!"**

*More ceiling banging*

"_**Sorry Mrs. Brennaman!"**_

"_Well I'm sorry you see it that way."_

*Kurt stalks off to the living room carrying his pillow with him. Blaine stands awkwardly in the bedroom, unsure of how to react to Kurt's storming off.*

"**Fine then."**

*Blaine crawls into bed and turns out the light. He sees Kurt lie on the couch with his pillow and throw blanket.*

"**Fine then."**

*Midnight*

"_Blaine…"_

…

"_Blaine, are you awake?"_

"**hmmm…"**

"_I don't want to fight anymore."_

…

"_Blaine…"_

"**I don't want to fight either…"**

"_Oh good, I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."_

"**No, Kurt. I was asleep."**

"_Oh."_

…

…

…

"_Well?"_

"**What do you mean?"**

"_Can I come to bed?"_

"**No."**

"_No?"_

"**We need to address the elephant in the room."**

"_But every time we address it, we fight. And we just agreed not to fight."_

"**Kurt…"**

"_I don't want to talk about it…"_

*Blaine rolled over in bed, facing away from Kurt, who was sitting on the floor.*

"**You've never been unable to talk to me about something before Kurt. We've known** **each other since high school."**

"_I CAN'T GET MY HOPES UP AGAIN!"_

*Blaine turns back over. Kurt is tearing up, still sitting on the floor.*

"**What?"**

"_I can't do it again, Blaine. It terrifies me."_

"**Oh Kurt…"**

*Blaine reaches out and rubs Kurt's cheek. Kurt leans into Blaine's outstretched hand.*

"_It broke my heart when Debbie lost her baby. Lost our baby."_

"**You didn't think it killed me inside either?"**

"_I don't know Blaine, you were always much braver than I."_

"**I don't think that's true."**

*Blaine rolls out of bed to sit on the floor with Kurt and hugged him tight.*

"**I love you Kurt. But this is something I really want. I want to start a family."**

"_I lied before."_

"**Hmm?"**

"_I lied. When I said I didn't want to start a family. I do, I really do."_

"**But you don't want to be hurt again."**

"_Yes."_

"**I don't want to either Kurt."**

"_But you're willing to call Kathy again and go through with this whole ordeal again?"_

"**Yes."**

"_Courage?"_

"**Courage. I love you."**

"_I love you too. We can call Kathy in the morning then?"_

"**Yeah, and Kurt, no matter what, we'll have each other through all of this."**

"_Perfect."_

"_**Goodnight."**_

…

"_Blaine? We're still sitting on the floor…"_


	8. A Different Approach

Author's Note: For all intents and purposes, this particular chapter will NOT be a dialogue only chapter because FOR THE LIFE OF ME I couldn't figure out how. Anyway, a little setting/substance change never killed no one… *kicks at dead body on the floor* well, except him, but NEVER KILLED NO ONE ELSE!

(please excuse my lack of hilarity and enjoy the chapter.)

* * *

><p><span>Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: <span>

_Chapter Eight_: A Different Approach

Kurt and Blaine walked into the small office building that was the adoption agency for Lima, Ohio. The woman at the front desk had to be the oldest woman in Ohio in Kurt's opinion, with her short blue hair and practically bulletproof glasses. She snoozed quietly behind the desk and Kurt and Blaine whispered heatedly about who should wake her up.

"You do it, the appointment is under your name…" Blaine stepped back and pushed at Kurt.

"No it's not, it's under both of ours! You do it!" Kurt nudged Blaine forward. "You're more charming if she gets angry."

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!"

A little girl, maybe 7 years old, who was sitting on one of the waiting room sofa, stepped in front of them with a magazine and banged it on the desk. "Mrs. Lynne!" the girl yelled out. The old woman jumped up immediately and picked up the phone.

"Oh yes, hello?...Hello?" the little girl giggled.

"No Mrs. Lynne," she pointed over her shoulder at Kurt and Blaine who felt awkward and waved. The woman – Mrs. Lynn – made a little noise before typing into the computer.

"Do you two have an appointment?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, with Kathy? We're a bit early…" Blaine said.

"It's under Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt added.

"Go ahead and sit here a bit, I'll get Kathy for you…" She stood up slowly and, cane in hand, shuffled down the hallway.

"You're going to be here for YEARS!" the little girl giggled again and then went back to her seat. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and shrugged before taking the other available couch.

"Are you here to adopt?" the little girl looked at them from over the top of her book. She had long, curly brown hair and big round eyes that practically glowed green. When Kurt and Blaine nodded, she grinned.

"I thought so, are you going home with a kid today? Who'd you pick?"

"Actually, we're just meeting with Kathy to go over some options," Kurt said.

"Oh, well, in that case…" she closed the book and took a seat on the table in front of them. Kurt noticed that her feet barely touched the ground. "Kathy's big on pushing the 'at-birth' adoptions, which I totally get, but you should ask her about some of the kids she works with too. Each of the workers here have, like, two dozen cases, and they're all different ages. Kathy has a lot of the younger ones and only a couple older cases. You should come to this!" The girl went into her backpack and pulled out a yellow and purple flier. "It's for an adoption fair. It's kind of dumb, but all the kids will be there, you know, if that's the option you wanna go…" She handed the flier to Blaine and grinned. "I'm Gracie, by the way. Short for Graciella, but that's a dumb name."

"Oh," they both said together, slightly surprised that this little girl had so much insight.

"I'm Blaine, this is my husband Kurt." Just then, their social worker Kathy marched in, her high heels clicking on the floor in a power walk.

"I'm in trouble…" Gracie whispered, scrambling back to her seat.

"Graciella…" Kathy shook her finger at the little brown haired girl. She looked exasperated, like the lecture she was about to give was not the first time she had given it. "Skipping school?"

"Just the last hour! I had to go to Florey's bookstore on the corner! Mr. Coppertone was only going to hold the newest JK Rowling book for me until 2:30!"

"You can't just walk out of the first grade and expect no one to notice Gracie!"

"But it's JK Rowling!"

"This is about a book?" Kathy's hands dropped to her sides and she sat on the table.

"Yeah! See, JK Rowling wasn't going to write anymore books after the Harry Potter series, but then last year she started writing prequels and I saved ALL my money just to buy it and I HAD to get it today and…"

"Okay okay okay!" Kathy shook her head. "We'll talk about this later." She pointed at Gracie, who nodded and went back to her precious book.

"Blaine, Kurt!" Kathy turned to them, her red hair flowing down her back and a smile forming on her face. "Why don't we head to my office? I was so glad to hear from you!" She led them down the hall, but Kurt turned around and knelt down to Gracie's eye level.

"I skipped school for her books too," he winked. Gracie giggled and Kurt turned to catch up with Blaine and Kathy.

* * *

><p>"<em>What can I say? I had a crush on Harry Potter."<em>

"**How did I not know you liked the Harry Potter books?"**

"_It's my dirty little secret."_

*Kurt checked the apartment for any lights turned on and then crawled in bed with Blaine.*

"_It's not that big of a deal Blaine."_

"**Yes it is. Did you buy the new book that came out today?"**

*Kurt rolled his eyes, but turned away ad reached under the bed, pulling out the book from between the mattress and the box spring.*

"**Wow."**

"_Why is this so important?"_

"**Because I'm a Harry Potter geek too!"**

"_You are?"_

"**Yeah!"**

"_HOW have we not know this about each other?"_

*Kurt and Blaine laugh loudly. Blaine leans down and rests his head on Kurt's chest, listening to him vibrate with laughter.*

"_My god it feels good to laugh."_

"**It feels AMAZING!"**

*Their giggles subsided into smiles and Bliane looked up at Kurt from where he lay on him.*

"_So Kathy is really happy we're giving this another shot."_

"**Yeah, she had so many options planned out."**

"_That stack of papers she handed us, the files of prospective surrogates…"_

"**It was HUGE!"**

"_I know right? How can we choose?"_

"**We'll line them up on the wall and throw a dart at one?"**

"_Blaine Anderson, I am NOT putting a hole, even a dart sized one, in our apartment's_ _walls."_

"**Okay okay okay, fine, it was just a suggestion. How about iny-meny-miny-moe?"**

*Kurt looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrow, making both men snort.*

"_We'll just have to read one after another until we find someone perfect."_

"**Guess so."**

*Kurt wraped his arms around Blaine, holding him close. His elbow bumped his nightstand and a yellow flier fell to the floor.*

"**What's that?" **

*Blaine bent over the edge of the bed to pick up the paper.*

"_It's the flier that girl at the agency gave us, for the adoption fair thing?"_

"**Oh right."**

…

"**It could be fun…"**

"_What? The fair?"_

"**Yeah."**

"_I don't know…"_

"**I mean, these kids are already born."**

"_Good observation."_

"**And we can still look at the applicants in the BOXES we brought home…"**

"_Yeah…"_

"**We don't need to make a commitment that day you know…"**

"_I guess you could be right…"_

"**Could be?"**

"_Why are you always so convincing?"_

"**It's my wonderful wit and charm."**

"_Yea, so they say."_

"**So YOU say."**

"_Too true."_

"**So we're going to go to this?"**

"_Just to see what its all about."_

"**Yes."**

"_This isn't one of those times where you're like 'Yes Kurt, you're totally right' but in your_ _head you're thinking 'ha ha ha, he's falling right into my trap!' is it?"_

"**When do I do that?"**

*Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smirked, but cuddled more into his husband's chest.*

"**Can I sleep like this?"**

"_I'm sure not going to stop you."_

*Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the forehead before turning off the nightstand light*

"_**Goodnight. I love you."  
><strong>_


	9. So I Married a Neurotic Whack Job

Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: 

_Chapter Nine_: So I Married a Neurotic Whack-Job

"**Kurt what if he or she hates us?"**

"_Hmmm?"_

"**What if we adopt a kid and then that kid moves in and hates us? We'd be miserable!** **The kid would be miserable…"**

"_That sucks…"_

"**Kurt!"**

"_Can we have this conversation in maybe five hours when the sun is up and I've had a_ _cup of coffee?"_

"**Kurt wake up!"**

*Blaine shakes Kurt awake and Kurt glares darkly at the red light of the clock that reads 4 AM*

"_I don't know about our non-existent children yet, but I especially hate you right now._ _Do you realize I got home at midnight?"_

"**I'm not talking normal teenager hates everything, but generally is not happy here.** **What if they try to run away and the adoption agency finds out and then we can never** **adopt again!"**

"_Did you know people say that I am the neurotic one in this relationship?"_

"**Kurt…"**

"_Alright, Blaine, I'm listening."_

…

"_NOW you don't say anything?"_

"**What if we screw up?"**

*Kurt frowned and sat up more, enveloping a hysterical Blaine in a tight grip*

"_Love, that's not going to happen."_

"**How do you know?"**

"_I just do. They don't just drop a child off at our door and say good luck. It's a process_ _Blaine, as much for us as for that new person in our life."_

*They held each other for a little while, Blaine's breathing calmed and he kissed Kurt's shoulder*

"**I'm sorry you married a nervous wreck."**

"_The sex is good, it evens out."_

"**Funny…"**

"_I love you for how worried you're getting, but we haven't even picked yet. Heck, we_ _haven't even decided if we want a surrogate mother again or if we're adopting someone_ _who's already out there, waiting for us to come along."_

"**I guess I over reacted."**

"_No, just panicked. I'd be lying if I said I haven't, what with the fair being tomorrow_ _and all."_

"**Oh goodness, the fair! What if…"**

*Kurt quickly placed his hand over Blaine's mouth.*

"_You're ridiculous. That's it, no more worrying. You and I, we're going to be amazing parents. Our child, whether it be boy or girl, tall or short, gay or straight, will be flawless and HAPPY. Now, we have five more hours until we have to actually be awake. We are going to sleep, understand?"_

*Kurt removed his mouth and Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt soundly before they lied back down, holding each other.*

"**I love you Kurt, sorry for being such a nut-job."**

"_I love you too Blaine, no matter what."_

"_**Goodnight." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One chapter left! And then I will tell y'all more at the end of the next chapter about what's coming next for Blaine and Kurt. How are you guys enjoying this, by the way? Yay...Nay...? That review button is harmless, promise!<br>**_


	10. Making Important Decisions

**Author's Note:** This will be set up like chapter eight, with both regular story and dialogue set up. I just thought I'd warn you.

AND for those of you who have asked about Gracie's significance, I hadn't actually decided till this chapter. I put her in because I thought she'd be good to have Kurt and Blaine actually interacting with a child.

…But she reads Harry Potter!

So for whether or not she has become significant, please continue reading.

* * *

><p><span>Pillow Talk and Pending Parenthood: <span>

_Chapter Ten_: Making Important Decisions

Kurt and Blaine never felt this out of their element before. They stood in the doorway of the Lima County Community Center, holding hands and watching about fifty kids running around the gym with high pitched squeals of joy and excitement. Older kids, maybe thirteen to eighteen year old, hung out at the edge talking to each other, not seeming as interested. In the closest corner, toddlers were circled around one of the volunteers who was reading a story.

"There are so many of them!" Blaine said at the same time Kurt was thinking it. "How do we even start?"

"I don't know, but don't leave me alone here, huh?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"You have to get a form," a young woman in a volunteer shirt smiled at them, handing both Kurt and Blaine a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. "Here are your pens, write in the designated areas about the kids you met, how you liked them and such, and then later today, the kids will do the same. If there's a match, their social worker will call you." The woman seemed like she was forcing on a smile. She probably had been repeating herself all morning.

"Thank you," Blaine said with a grin. He turned back to Kurt. "I don't know how we start though, do we just walk up to someone?"

"I can help!" Curly brown hair and bright green eyes looked up at Kurt and Blaine with a familiar smile.

"Hey there," Kurt grinned, recognizing the little girl first. "Gracie right?"

"Yup," Gracie smiled. "Come with me. Some of the kids can be a little shy, so I'll introduce you to them and you all can get to know each other."

"Sounds totally awesome," Blaine looked at Kurt and then back to Gracie. "Thank you Gracie."

"No problem," then Gracie reached out and took Kurt's hand, who in turn took Blaine's, and the three made a train through the gymnasium.

The next hour went quickly. Gracie sat Kurt and Blaine down with maybe half a dozen kids who talked and played with both men once they were more comfortable. There was a little girl with blonde pig tails named Emily who played slide all the way up to ten with Kurt without faltering. There was also a young boy, maybe 11, named David who had thick glasses and showed Blaine his Pokémon card collection.

All the kids Kurt and Blaine had met were interesting kids with their own talents and curiosities. Toward the end, while the kids surrounded a long buffet table of snacks, Kurt and Blaine sat together and discussed their options.

"So we write on this paper who we liked best?" Blaine looked at the paper front and back. "I feel like there should be more."

"I know right? Maybe we just put down the ones that stand out the most?" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know Kurt, I mean, there were kids that would be great as your kid, and others who would be great as my kid, but none that we met who stood out as…"

"OUR kid," Kurt finished for his husband. He sighed and rested his chin on his palm. Seconds later, a Dixie cup filled with apple juice was catapulted toward him. Kurt jumped, but none of it spilled on his jeans.

"Juice?" a little boy with dark hair that curled around his face and freckles that dusted his nose shoved the cup closer to Kurt. To save his jeans from possible splatter, Kurt took the cup from the little boy.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"Welcome," the boy turned to Blaine with another cup. "Juice?" this time a little juice did spill on Blaine's shirt. The boy's hazel eyes widened. "Oh I sorry!"

"It's okay," Blaine wiped at the mark on his shirt. "Thanks for the juice buddy, what's your name?"

"I is Owen," he said proudly. "I is free-nada-half!"

"Wow, impressive," Kurt said.

"Yup." Own placed his hands on his hips. "I help draw?"

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine confused before looking back to Owen.

"I help draw," he pointed a finger at Blaine's clipboard.

"Uh, sure, I guess we really only need one anyway," Blaine shrugged and Kurt agreed.

"Otay," Owen shrugged as Blaine had and then without warning, climbed up into his lap and took the clipboard from Blaine, grabbing a crayon off of the table. Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from saying exactly how cute the whole thing was.

"What are you drawing?" Kurt asked.

"Bird," Owen said as he scribbled around the paper.

"Very cool," Blaine and Kurt said together. When Owen finished he showed it to Kurt and Blaine for approval. For a three and a half year old, it wasn't too bad, and they told him they liked it.

"Good, for you." Blaine was handed the paper and Owen climbed down. "Bye!" and he was off, running over to the snack table and reaching for a cookie.

"Oh my god," Kurt finally burst. "That was too cute! You should have seen your face when he just climbed up into your lap like that!"

"I know right!" Blaine laughed. He looked at the paper in his hand and then back to Kurt. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm writing his name down now."

* * *

><p>**Lying on the living room couch, watching TV, 6 PM**<p>

"_Today wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."_

"**We spent the first fifteen minutes hiding in the corner."**

"_I meant after that!"_

*Kurt flicked Blaine on the forehead.*

"**Ow! Yeah, I know, it was kind of fun."**

"_I think I'm finally getting back a positive view on this whole adoption thing."_

"**Good, I'm happy."**

*The phone rings and Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek before getting up off the couch to get it. Kurt continues to watch TV and sniffs.*

"**Kurt, are you crying over this movie AGAIN? We've seen it a million times, you know** **the ending!"**

"_But they all think they're about to die and they reach out and hold hands! It's just…"_

*another sniff from Kurt. Blaine simply shakes his head and answers the phone*

"**Anderson-Hummel home…oh Hi!"**

*Kurt paused the movie and sat up to look over the couch at Blaine.*

"**Yeah, we're really glad too."**

…

"**M-hmm."**

"_Blaine, who is it?"_

…

"**Oh, I see. Well that's something…"**

…

"_Blaine…"_

"**Who is…oh!"**

"_Blaaaaine…"_

*Blaine put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone*

"**Really Kurt? It's Kathy, shut up."**

*Kurt made a face and sat back on the couch, still watching his husband.*

"**Yes, well, Kathy, do you think I could talk to Kurt about this? We can call you back as** **soon as we make a decision?"**

…

"**Oh thank you, we'll talk soon."**

*Blaine hung up the phone and then sat on the couch opposite Kurt.*

"_What did Kathy want?"_

"**That little boy Owen? He liked us."**

"_Really? My god that was fast."_

"**Yeah Really. So Kathy called to ask about how we liked him and she said she'd be all** **ready to start the next steps with us in a few weeks."**

"_That's great!"_

"**Yeah…"**

"_I see a but coming…"_

"**Not a but, more of a condition…"**

"_What is it?"_

"**Owen won't go anywhere without his sister, they're very close, and it's the reason** **neither has been adopted before. They're a package deal."**

"_Did we see his sister at the fair?"_

"**And before that."**

*Blaine grinned, which put Kurt at ease.*

"**Her name is Graciella Little."**

"_Gracie, the girl who helped us today and reads Harry Potter?"_

"**The very one."**

"_I liked her."_

"**Me too, and she liked us."**

"_She did?"_

"**She told Kathy so herself."**

"_So we would have to adopt both of them."_

"**Kurt, can we do that? Can we handle two kids? We only have one extra room and…"**

"_Financially we can."_

"**I know that, but…"**

"_But what?"_

"**This is it, isn't it? That moment where we either say no and go back to normal or yes** **and our lives change forever."**

"_Two kids is a big change."_

"**ONE kid is a big change."**

*silence*

"_I think we can do this."_

"**Yeah?"**

"_Yes."_

*Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt soundly.*

"**I love you."**

"_Hey, I never get to talk you into anything, this is great!"_

*Blaine picked up the phone and redialed the last number. Kurt reached out for Blaine's free hand and laced his fingers with his.*

"**Hi Kathy, It's Blaine. Yes, I told you we'd call back when we made a decision about** **them."**

…

"**Kurt and I are really looking forward to adopting Owen and Gracie Little."**

…!

"**Great, we're excited too. So what's the next step?"**

* * *

><p>And that's the end! The Sequel will be posted sometime next week. The story will be titled <strong>"Weekends"<strong> and follows the in-between learning experiences as Kurt and Blaine take the next step in adopting Gracie and Owen.

I hope you all were happy with my story =) It sort of just came to me in the middle of the night and BAM here we are, 10 chapters later.

Hopefully, you laughed, you cried, and you want to read more! Thank you for the reviews, they always encouraged me.

Until next time!

-Ashley

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

-Jememj

-singergurlx0x0

-star143

-Jane Doe

-YouAreMine21

-Stroppy Poppy

-Buddygirl1004

-Jogan4ever **(HELL YES JOGAN 4 EVER!)**

-voidsenshi

-BeanieLovesGlee

-elven trinity

-Myrle 16

-Lifesjustducky

-Blurtitoutalready

-notalone91


End file.
